robloxian_dc_earth_onefandomcom-20200215-history
Bane
"We are survivors, Batman. We cannot let go of our pasts. No matter where I turn, what suit, I put on, I'm still that little boy, hopeless in a cell. I'm still that man uncontrollably addicted to Venom. I'm done being controlled. Without my past holding me back, I can become stronger!" -Bane Bane was a supervillain that operated within Gotham City, mainly working as a hired assassin and a future gang leader. As a child, Bane was forced to undergo his father's prison sentence on the island of Santa Prisca. At the age of four years old, Bane was imprisoned within the hellish Pena Dura, which held many of the world's worst criminals and convicts. He was forced to fend for himself while being targeted by killers and thugs. Naturally intelligent, Bane was able to survive by making allies with his fellow inmates for protection. As he grew older, Bane only became stronger. However, Bane's dreams were haunted by visions of a giant bat. Bane later went on to become the test subject for "Project Venom", an experiment created to test a new drug known as venom. Venom proved to be a success, it appeared capable of completely changing Bane's physique and peak strength. However, as much as it increased Bane's strength, it would grow to be a major addiction and a weakness in the eyes of Bane Bane eventually overthrew the corrupt warden of Pena Dura, alongside fellow inmates Zombie and Bird. Upon discussion, Bane's new "Lieutenants" suggest Gotham as a destination, as it is need of a new powerful leader. Bane is informed Gotham is protected by Batman. Thinking this is the figure in his dreams, Bane decides he needs to destroy the Batman at all costs. Arriving in Gotham, Bane works behind the scenes in the criminal underworld. He studies Batman from a distance to discover his weaknesses. Bane recruits several villains to his side in his quest. In his endgame, Bane sets free every inmate from Arkham Asylum. Knowing Batman will go after them, Bane waits in the shadows while Batman wears his body down trying to fight every escaped inmate. With Batman weakened, Bane invades Wayne Manor, knowing Batman's true identity. He brutally attacks until Batman lies defeated and bloody on the ground. Deciding killing him would be pointless, Bane snaps Batman's spine over his knee, crippling him. Bane displays the broken Batman all over Gotham to show his victory. He tosses Batman to the side and claims Gotham his territory. Bane rules the underworld until a new Batman shows up. A man known as Azrael has been chosen to take on the cowl, and becomes a brutal vigilante. Bane's venom is used against him and he is ultimately beaten by Azrael. After Batman heals and returns to Gotham, Bane continued to be a constant threat. Bane was able to free himself of his venom addiction, and even helped Batman take on Gotham's drug lords. However, the fragile alliance could not last. Bane continued his quest for power. If Batman got in his way again, he would kill him once and for all. Before his death, Bane took on the role of the Arkham Knight. Role in Events Pre-Time Rip Before the events of the time rip, Bane broke Batman's back, but was defeated by Azrael. Later on, Bane is used as a test subject during Joker's takeover of Arkham Asylum. His drug, Venom, is turned into a stronger substance known as TITAN. The drug would become a constant threat on the streets of Gotham, becoming one of its rarest, and most wanted drugs. The Arkham Knight Bane appears in the Arkham Knight event. While Batman and Tony Carter invade Wayne Tower, which has been overrun by the Arkham Knight's forces, Bane reveals himself as one of the Knight's army of soldiers. Post Arkham Knight It is revealed that Jason Todd, the Arkham Knight, chose Bane to become the new Knight if something ever happened to him. Endgame Bane appears in the Endgame Event, recruited by Joker to keep watch over a hostage, Matthew Harker. Bane is beaten by Batman and Red X. The Bane of Arkham In the Side Event, Bane attempts to seize Gotham as the new Arkham Knight, after Jason Todd gives up the identity to become the Red Hood. His army is stopped by Red X. Battle for the Cowl During the events of the Battle for the Cowl, Bane's gang kidnaps Tony Carter, who has taken the identity of Batman. The two have a discussion on the future. Bane does not believe the true Batman stands before him. Before he gets an answer from Tony, Bane is shot down and killed by Jason Todd, another contender for the role of Batman. After falling from the roof, Bane bleeds out into the street, his last words being "Wayne.."